1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to devices for heating or cooling objects, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for uniformly heating or cooling a plate using an electrically and thermally conducting fluid subjected to azimuthal and rolling motion beneath the plate.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heating or cooling of a plate for the purpose of controlled experiments has wide application in science and technology. Known devices for such use generally comprise two elements: a heating or cooling element, and a plate. Usually, the heating or cooling element resides inside the plate for effective heat transfer and, in an attempt to achieve uniform heating for example, electrical heating wires are distributed evenly over the plate and the plate is made of a material of high thermal conductivity. However, such devices are limited in the achievable uniformity of their temperature by limitations in the uniformity with which the wires are distributed and give off heat, and by finite heat conductivity of the plate. Similar problems are encountered in the process of cooling. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for uniformly heating or cooling a plate. The present invention satisfies that need, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies found in known devices.